1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chart display device for creating and displaying a chart, and program for the same.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Charts or graphs such as line graphs, etc. have been used for displaying numeric values or changes in the numeric values, and used at ordinary presentations or presentations at scientific meetings, etc. A simple and easy method to create a graph has so far been desired. Various graph display systems for smoothly creating graphs using a terminal of a personal computer have been proposed (Japanese laid open patent publication No. 2003-288486).
An easy-to-read display of a plurality of graphs can be achieved by a graph arrangement in which each graph has the same plot area size and is aligned and displayed. In the prior art described above, however, a plurality of graphs created in advance are copied and pasted on one display sheet by adjusting their size and position and aligning them on the display sheet. Such work consumes a lot of time and energy. In addition, in the case where new data are freshly added, after alignment of these graphs is completed, sizes of the plot areas of some graphs must be changed in concert with an increase in the volume of the data to be freshly added, causing deterioration in appearance of the display sheet. In such case in the above-mentioned prior art, operators of the computer must manually re-adjust the size and location of the graphs in the display sheet on the computer screen, consuming a lot of time and energy, too.